


A Christmas Miracle

by Moppipoika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Temporarily Human Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moppipoika/pseuds/Moppipoika
Summary: Christmas doesn't go as planned, but Derek surviving against all odds isn't the only miracle that happens.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkiitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkiitsu/gifts).



> Kkiitsu, my dear friend, remember when we joked about how we're probably gonna write for each other and then you actually did write for me? Well, guess what! I'm writing for you now! I'm sorry it took this long, but hey, Merry Christmas honey! It isn't as good as I hoped for it to be, but I hope you like it anyway!

”Faster!” Lydia screamed from the backseat.

Stiles tried his best to concentrate on breathing properly and staying on the road, but it was easier said than done when there was his best friend covered in blood next to him and a screaming Lydia with a dying man’s head on her lap. “I’m driving as fast as I can!” he screamed back at her, throwing her a quick glance over his shoulder.

This was definitely not how Stiles had thought he’d spend his Christmas Eve.

He had been watching some Christmas comedy with his dad after stuffing himself with a large pizza, and he had just gotten himself into a comfortable position on the couch and his eyelids had just started to feel extremely heavy when Lydia had called him, screaming and crying about an ambush and a fight and somebody being hurt. Suddenly, Stiles hadn’t felt so tired anymore.

Lydia had tried to explain him what had happened, but to be honest, Stiles had understood approximately nothing. At this point, he only knew Scott and Derek had been somewhere with Lydia, trying to come up with a solution to something regarding Peter, and it hadn’t ended well. The good news was Scott was already healing and apparently feeling a bit better. The bad news was Derek couldn’t heal anymore, and it wasn’t looking good for him.

At the hospital, Melissa was already waiting for them with a bunch of nurses. Stiles jumped out of the car as soon as he shut its engine off, but Derek had already been lifted on the stretcher and carried inside. With a deep sigh, Stiles leaned his back against the dark car. His heart was aching with worry and fear, but at the same time wished he could punch Derek in the face for being so reckless.

“Stiles,” Lydia mumbled, as she walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, “we have to take Scott home."

Stiles let out another sigh and nodded, raising his gaze to the hospital’s front doors. He didn’t want to leave; he wanted to run after Derek, hold his hand and tell him it was going to be alright. But he had to stick with his friends. “Yeah,” he said with a nod and got back into the car.

“Don’t worry Stiles, mom takes good care of him,” Scott muttered under his breath and shifted a bit on his seat, grimacing as he did. He tried to turn it into an encouraging smile. “He’s gonna be okay.”

“I know, I know.” Stiles shook his head feeling extremely annoyed with himself. He knew Melissa would do her best to save Derek, he knew this wasn’t nearly the worst that had ever happened to Derek, but the man had never experienced it as a human before, which was probably horrifying to him; suddenly not being able to heal like before, having to face the fact he could die tonight.

The ride to Scott’s place was quiet and the atmosphere in the car was heavy with sadness. Stiles, together with Lydia, helped Scott limp inside and up to his room. They gave him painkillers and some water to take them with and left the room to give him some time to himself.

“Stiles,” Lydia said softly, and took a seat next to the kitchen table, “is everything okay?” She watched Stiles open the fridge and stare at its insides before closing it again. Het let out a tired sigh.

“I’m worried, that’s all,” Stiles muttered as he walked up to her and took a seat next to hers. “I can’t help feeling like I’m wasting time sitting around here. I mean, I know I can’t help at all at the hospital but he’s all alone in there, but Scott needs me too, but I feel so insignificant if I stay here. I want to go, I want to be there for him, but I can’t leave Scott he’s my friend- “

“ _Stiles_!” Lydia cut him off, cupped his face with her hands, and looked him in the eyes. “Breathe.”

Stiles took a deep breath. His head was spinning.

“You can go.”

“But Scott- “

“Scott will understand,” Lydia said with an encouraging smile. “I know you want to be at the hospital for Derek, so go.”

Stiles bit his lower lip, going over a mental battle on whether he should go or not. When Lydia once more told him to just go, he let out a sigh and nodded. He knew Scott if someone would understand. And Scott was going to be fine in a few hours, Derek might not wake up anymore.

“Call us when you get some news about him.” 

* * *

At the hospital Stiles couldn’t find anybody to tell him how Derek was doing. Melissa was too busy with work to come and tell him anything, and everyone else refused to tell him anything since he wasn’t family or a boyfriend. Not that he didn’t want to be, he just, unfortunately, wasn’t.

For what felt like years Stiles sat on a bench next to a cold white wall, waiting for Melissa to come and tell him he could go see Derek. His thoughts were racing, telling him the most horrible things that might’ve happened to Derek, telling him how he was never going to see Derek again, that Derek was probably already dead, but nobody had the heart to tell him about it.

“Stiles?” Stiles raised his gaze from the floor to a clearly worried Melissa walking towards him. “Why are you sitting here? I thought you went to our place.”

“We went,” Stiles said with a nod, pausing for a few seconds after. “But uh, I wanted to come by to make sure Derek’s okay.”

“Oh.” Melissa looked a bit surprised but gave him a gentle smile. “I think the doctors just moved him into his own room. I can take you to him if you want?”

Stiles followed her through the hospital, trying to keep himself calm and breathe properly. He needed to see Derek already.

“Here,” Melissa smiled as he opened one of the many doors in the hallway. “You probably can’t stay for very long, he needs to rest.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles smiled, “I just want to see him.”

With a nod, Melissa stepped into the room. “Derek, I brought you a guest,” she said quietly.

Stiles heard a quiet, painful grunt as Derek probably shifted on the bed. “I don’t want to see anybody,” Derek mumbled, sounding out of breath. Stiles felt his heart sink.

“You sure?” Melissa asked with a smile. “He’s been waiting for hours out there.”

“Fine,” Derek sighed. When Stiles entered the room with a nervous smile on his lips, Derek shifted a bit with a surprised look on his face.

“I can go back home if you want,” Stiles said quickly, almost turning on his heels already, “I mean if you want to be alone it’s fine and I’ll leave you, I can come back after you’ve- “

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek cut him off, sending shivers down his spine, “you can stay.” The smile Derek gave Stiles made his heart melt.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a moment,” Melissa smiled before disappearing from the room.

Stiles slowly walked over to Derek, taking himself a chair to sit on; standing next to the bed felt a bit awkward to him. “So, uh… how are you feeling?” he asked after they had stared at it each other in silence for a moment.

“Tired and aching all over my body,” Derek said matter-of-factly, causing Stiles to turn bright red.

“Right, of course,” he mumbled as he lowered his gaze.

They stayed quiet for a while, both staring at their laps, feeling probably more awkward than ever. “I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek suddenly said quietly. Stiles raised his eyes to the dark-haired man and furrowed in confusion. “It’s Christmas Eve, you’re not supposed to be sitting in a hospital. You’re supposed to be at home with your dad, watching movies or something.” Derek spoke quietly, his voice full of sadness and his eyes screaming ‘I’m sorry’.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said with a gentle smile. “Dad had to leave for work anyway, so I’m sitting here more than happily. Besides, think about your Christmas. If I wasn’t here, you’d lay here all alone, barely even alive.”

“Yeah.” Derek let out a short laugh. “They actually said it’s a miracle I’m awake. Maybe I haven’t lost all of my powers after all.” 

“Or,” Stiles said with a hint of excitement in his eyes, “it’s a miracle! You know, like a Christmas miracle.”

“A Christmas miracle?” Derek asked, clearly amused by the thought, but Stiles just nodded happily. “Whatever you say,” Derek laughed and shook his head. “You mind giving me some water?”

“I mean everyone’s always talking about Christmas miracles, so why couldn’t this be one of them?” Stiles said as he got up from his seat. “I know it would be fun if your powers weren’t gone, but I saw how you were.” He scanned the room with his eyes to locate a glass to fill with water. “And you really weren’t looking that good.” He reached over Derek to grab the glass on the little bedside table on the other side of the bed. “So, say whatever you say, but I’m pretty sure it’s a pure,” he paused as he realized his face was only inches away from Derek’s face, “miracle.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed quietly, his eyes locked on Stiles’. “A miracle.”

They stared at each other for a while, Stiles’ heart pounding so fast and hard he was sure Scott would hear it all the way across town. When Stiles the least expected it, he felt Derek lean closer to him, pressing their lips against each other. Stiles was sure his heart would pound its way out of his chest and his legs would soon give up.

When Derek retreated and put his head back on his pillow, Stiles simply sat back in his chair and tried not to gasp for air; Derek had completely caught him off guard. He had had a crush on Derek for as long as he had known the man, but he had never even suspected for the man to feel the same way.

“I- “Stiles took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. “Wow.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles,” Derek whispered with a smile, once again melting Stiles’ heart.

“Merry Christmas Derek,” Stiles laughed with a smile before he got up from his chair again to finally give Derek the glass of water he had asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And kkiitsu, once again, Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
